There are many normal on-board operator actuated brake systems. Many of these include various types of anti-skid brake systems with power assistance. Others include air over hydraulic controls with split controls between operation of the front brakes and the rear brakes. Other brake systems are totally hydraulically actuated and hydraulically controlled. At times it is desirable to provide a braking system on a machine that is actuated by an operator located on the machine while at the same time, with or without an operator, allowing the brakes to be controlled from a position remote from the machine. Instead of providing a totally separate braking system, it is desirable to use the same braking mechanism but use a different control arrangement that can be controlled from a remote location.
The present invention is directly to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.